


[Podfic] Shall Set You Free

by froggyfun365



Category: White Collar
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Character of Color, Female Character of Color, Gen, POV Character of Color, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June's musings:</p><p>The first time her mother met Byron, she didn't like him. Or, that's not quite true; everyone liked Byron. But she didn't like him coming around.</p><p>"I don't trust the way he smiles, baby," she said. "This boy will lie to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Shall Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shall Set You Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/65126) by [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen). 



Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/temwco8xhq6m3ktwv6k2). Duration: 00:02:57, 2.48 MB. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded in 2011, finally cross-posting now! Better late than never :)
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
